


Pick A Side

by fandoms_girl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_girl/pseuds/fandoms_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all of existence threatened, four universes temporarily become one in order to unite those who can save us all.</p><p> </p><p>(I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS. LIFE JUST GOT IN THE WAY. LOOK FOR AN UPDATE THIS WEEKEND)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick A Side

_Not everything can be explained. Sometimes, things happen, or are made to happen by forces beyond the control of, well, almost anyone. Every now and then, a few someones can tug on the heartstrings of existence, willing it to move this way or that as needed. And maybe, just once, instead of trying to dictate what they want existence to be, these people are called by existence itself to save everything. Save everything and everyone that ever was, is, or will be in any place or time._

_It is for this reason that, one seemingly inconsequential night, no one across planet Earth noticed the ripple, the wave that crashed through the universes, forcing four of them (more or less) to converge into one. No one would look twice at the Stark Industries cell phones and computers that were now lying beside a sleeping Consulting Detective and Demon Hunter, respectively. Everyone with clearance knew that U.N.I.T. was the organization that controlled S.H.I.E.L.D., who had been trying to recruit the Doctor to join the Avengers Initiative for ages. The only regrettably noticeable change was the resurrection of those who had been dead in the separate universes who had been deemed vital to the operation. But that couldn’t really be helped. As a particular email was sent out to certain people across the planet, everything calmly meshed itself into place as four individuals, standing alone in a room, turned to face each other for the first time to plan their next move._

Four Prologues

 

_One_

             “Are you sure we’re at the right address, Sherlock?” John Watson asked, the barest hint of irritation creeping into his voice.

            Sherlock Holmes wrinkled his brow and glanced again at the email on his phone. All it contained was a time and an address.

            “Yes, of course we’re at the right address. We’re at the right place at the right time, and, oh for the love of God,” Sherlock stopped speaking mid-thought, prompting John to turn to stare in the direction the taller man was facing. Two familiar figures made their way towards the two men.

            “Is that…is that Lestrade and Molly? What the hell is going on here, Sherlock? Are we being pranked on some television show somewhere?” John threw questions at Sherlock.

            “Stop talking, John. I need to think,” Sherlock began, being forced to stop talking himself when Lestrade called over to him.

            “So, you boys got an email too,” Lestrade deduced.

            “Yes. Obviously. But why would they email you and Ms. Hooper? What could anyone possibly want or need with the four of us?” Sherlock asked, speaking mostly to himself. His forehead wrinkled more deeply as he thought.

            “Well, um, shouldn’t we, maybe go in and see?” Molly asked tentatively.

            Sherlock made an indistinct noise of ascension, and the others nodded.

            As these four made their way into the building and the door shut behind them, two more people rounded a corner. They were clearly not happy to see each other.

            “I thought you were dead,” said Irene Adler.

            “I was. I shot myself in the head. Of course I was dead,” hissed Jim Moriarty.

            “I’m sure you did. Which is why you’re now walking to this mysterious address with me. Who in the world could possibly require both of our services?” Irene wondered to herself.

            “Well let’s find out,” Moriarty replied, holding the door open for her. “Ladies first,” he said smoothly.

            “No way in hell,” Irene replied, kicking him in the shin and causing him to stumble inside the door ahead of her.

_Two_

             “Are you sure we’re at the right place, Sammy?” Dean Winchester gave his brother a sidelong look as he maneuvered the Impala into a parking space.

            “For the last time, Dean. Yes,” Sam sighed, exasperated.

            “And the odds that that email you got is leading us right into a trap?” Dean asked.

            “Very, very high. But, what if it’s not a trap, Dean? What if people are honestly in trouble and asking for our help?” Sam stared at his brother.

            Dean muttered a few choice swearwords.

            “Fine,” he finally said, “But if this goes south, and we both don’t die, I’m coming back as a ghost and haunting your ass just because I can.”

            The brothers continued to bicker as Dean locked the car and they entered the building, drawing weapons as they went.

            There was a flapping sound as three men appeared next to the Impala. Or, rather, three angels.

            “I do not understand,” Castiel said, staring at his two brothers.

            Gabriel and Balthazar glanced at each other and shrugged.

            “You’ve come back from the dead before, bro,” Gabriel told Cas, patting his back.

            “It’s not entirely out of the realm of possibility,” said Balthazar, “I’m just glad to be back.”

            Cas looked down, unwilling to meet the eyes of the brother he had killed.

            “Come on,” Balthazar nudged him as Gabriel walked confidently towards the building, “Let’s see what’s going on.”

            From a ways down the street, as the door swung shut behind the angels, three more people approached the building, staring at one another in shock.

            “We were dead,” Bobby Singer remarked, “As in, completely, never-coming-back-from-it dead.”

            Ellen and Jo Harvelle smiled slightly and shook their heads.

            “I don’t know Bobby. Obviously something big’s going on. Otherwise, why bring us back?” Ellen asked him.

            “Well, we’re going to find out. Let’s just enjoy it while it lasts, ok?” Jo said, holding the door open for Bobby and her mother and trying to keep the sadness and longing from her tone.

            The resurrected humans were well inside the building when three more creatures appeared outside.

            Lucifer, Crowley, and Meg all stared at each other for a moment…and then Satan and the current King of Hell tried to slaughter each other while Meg attempted to flee. All of their respective efforts were for nothing.

            “What the bloody hell are you doing out of your box?” Crowley snarled, “And why can’t I kill you?”

            “You pretentious upstart. How dare you think you have the right to run hell? I don’t know how I got out, but I promise you, I’m going to find some way to tear you apart before this is over,” Lucifer hissed.

            “Hey. I have an idea. Since none of us can get what we want, how about we go inside and see if there isn’t anyone we can torture into telling us what’s going on?” Meg tried to reason with them.

            Both men tried to act as though they hadn’t heard her, but they did start to walk stiffly towards the door. With a sigh, Meg followed, casting a final suspicious glance around her as she entered. 

_Three_

            “No, but Donna, you don’t understand. You can’t be here,” The Tenth Doctor leaned back against his TARDIS and looked to Martha Jones to back him up.

            “What the bloody hell do you mean I don’t understand? You’re the Doctor, that’s the TARDIS, I’m Donna Noble. We’ve travelled all of time and space together. I’m going to have great stories to tell my grandchildren,” Donna glared at him.

            “Huh. Interesting,” Ten murmured to Martha, “It seems whoever sent the message to me to come pick you up also contacted Donna. And was able to give her memories back without destroying her sanity. I wonder…” he trailed off.

            “Well, we’re not going to learn anything just standing here. Come on,” Martha started walking towards the door of the building. On an impulse, Ten hugged Donna, who shoved him very quickly away.

            “You feeling all right, Spaceman?” she asked.

            “Better than I’ve felt in a while,” Ten responded as the door shut behind him.

            There were two loud cracking noises that went unnoticed by the Doctor and the two women as they made their way inside.

            “Hey, Jack!” called Rose Tyler, having just appeared outside the building.

            Captain Jack Harkness paled noticeably as he adjusted his transporter bracelet. “Not that it isn’t lovely to see you, but, how are you here, Rose? I thought the rift between the universes was closed forever?”

            Rose shrugged and pulled a face. “Honestly? I don’t know. I think we’re playing by new rules now. Something was bound to happen eventually. I mean, Heaven and Hell are plenty real. And so is every monster out of science fiction and fantasy. Let’s go find out which one we’re dealing with now.”

            The blonde girl bounded towards the door, and Captain Jack had to smile as he followed in her wake. Neither of them noticed the second TARDIS land just down the street from the first as they walked inside the building.

            “No, listen. I’m not entirely sure we are the real us. I think the real us are still trapped in 1930s New York. I’m reasonably sure that we’re replicates of some sort,” Amy Pond told the Eleventh Doctor as he closed the TARDIS door behind him.

            “Well, Amy Pond, if anyone would know about being a double, it would be you,” Eleven said, smiling, “I’m just going to enjoy this while it lasts. Ok, honey?” He gave River Song a dark look.

            “It’s fine by me, sweetie. But if it turns out none of this is real, and we’ve been captured by something nasty and this is just a projection of some sort, I don’t want you to be too upset,” River said, scanning the street around them.

            “Why are you worried about him being upset? I’m the one that might not be real,” Rory Williams huffed.

            “Let it go, dear,” Amy said, patting his arm. “Come on. Looks like we’ve got one last adventure with the Doctor, again.” She grabbed Rory’s hand and pulled him towards the door. River and the Doctor followed suit.

            Several minutes later, another man came walking down the street. He carefully approached the door and hesitated before opening it. The Master walked silently into the building, hood covering his face as he went. 

_Four_

             “So, S.H.I.E.L.D. can resurrect people now? Good to know that Fury’s head won’t be getting any more inflated,” Tony Stark grumbled.

            “Tony, we don’t know what resurrected Phil. Maybe it was an angel or something,” Pepper gave Tony a disapproving look.

            “Either way,” said Steve Rogers, “It’s good to have you back.” He clapped Agent Phil Coulson on the back, and Coulson grinned broadly.

            “Come on. Let’s go see what Fury wants. I wonder why we have to meet here,” Coulson nodded towards the building.

            “No idea. But if this…isn’t what we think it is, and something tries to kill us, I’m going to kill it first,” Tony said, making a fist for emphasis.

            Pepper and Steve exchanged a significant look.

            “Let’s just, hold off on killing anything until we see what’s going on,” Steve said, holding the door to the building open for the others.

            As the door swung shut behind them, another group of people arrived in a sleek black sedan.

            “You sure this is the right place, Clint?” Natasha Romanoff asked the driver.

            “That’s what the email says,” Clint Barton replied, opening the back door of the car for Betty Ross.

            “Come on, Bruce,” said the other woman, glaring into the backseat of the car.

            “Betty. I know you got the email too, but what if something bad happens and I…” Bruce Banner trailed off.

            “Bruce, I love you, really I do. But you’re being obtuse. I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. Come on. Let’s see what Fury wants with us now,” Betty strode towards the building, head held high.

            The three Avengers shrugged and followed suit, still looking warily around them as they went.

            Several minutes later, raucous laughter could be heard coming down the street towards the building.

            “Tell it again!” Jane Foster demanded as she fought to catch her breath.

            Thor shook his head, and the Warriors Three looked disappointed.

            “Now is not the time, my love,” he said, “According to that message, we are meant to be here at this date and time.”

            “Yes, and if all of this is a giant trap and we end up in a prison labor camp? Again?” the Lady Sif glared at Thor.

            “Then we escape. Again!” Thor laughed.

            Sif rolled her eyes as the Warriors Three stared launching into various battle stories, all trying to impress Jane, as they walked into the building.

            Within an instant of the door closing, another man appeared, walking purposefully towards the building. Loki could sense that many, many other people had preceded him and was almost entirely certain that he was the last to arrive, which was exactly how he wanted it.

            “This is going to be fun,” he muttered to himself, smirk dancing on his lips as the door slammed shut behind him with a certain ring of finality.  


End file.
